Gordon Takes Charge
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.12 |number=194 |released= * 5 September 2004 * 16 October 2004 * 1 May 2006 * 15 May 2006 * 2 October 2006 * 30 November 2006 |previous=Thomas and the Firework Display |next=Spic and Span}} Gordon Takes Charge is the twelfth episode of the eighth series. Plot More visitors are coming to the island to celebrate the winter holidays. When the roads are blocked and Bertie cannot take any passengers, Sir Topham Hatt assigns Percy to take passengers. Percy is worried as he has not pulled passengers in a long time, but Sir Topham Hatt says Gordon can teach him. When Gordon and Percy arrive to collect their coaches, Percy bumps his coaches hard. Gordon tells Percy to back up smoothly to his coaches and Gordon backs up to his coaches without bumping them. When they arrive at Knapford, Percy blows his whistle and whooshes a lot of steam. Gordon tells him not to wheesh until his passengers are on board and to watch how he waits for his passengers and lets off steam after. Percy is fed up that Gordon's "teachings" is nothing but showing off. Gordon starts showing off to James and Toby as he passes by. When he is approaching Kellsthorpe, he wants to show off to the passengers by how smoothly he can stop, but does not take any notice on the slippery rails. He passes the platform and is diverted into a siding where he runs into a snowdrift. Sir Topham Hatt scolds Gordon for showing off instead of teaching Percy. Percy passes by and gently halts at the station with his passengers stepping on the platform, while Gordon's have to walk through the snow. Gordon feels embarrassed as Edward pulls him out of the snow bank. That night when it is time to go, Gordon wants to show how smoothly he can puff, but he remembers the accident he had and lets Percy go first to show him how smoothly Percy can go. When they arrive back at the shed, Gordon compliments Percy afterwards, but attributes it to his good teaching. Characters * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * James * Toby * Bertie * Thomas * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Butch * Mrs. Kyndley * Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Kellsthorpe * Shunting Yards * Knapford * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the eighth series. * This episode was originally titled "Gordon and the Snow Gala." * Thomas' large-scale model for when he interacts with The Pack is seen at the beginning. * When Percy whistles at Knapford, his whistle sounds the same as it did in Percy's New Whistle. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD, the music is played a few seconds late at the beginning. * This is the first episode of the New Series where Thomas does not speak. * One of the passengers is Headmaster Hastings with Jem Cole's head. Goofs * Gordon puts his brakes on but he still makes a puffing sound. * Bertie appears to be smiling when he is stuck in the snow. * In the close-up of Gordon's wheels sliding, he is already heading down the siding but in the next shot, he is heading down it again. * When Gordon and Percy are in the depot, Gordon backs up to only two express coaches, not three like the standard express train. But when Gordon pulls up to Knapford and his stops on his express line, he is pulling a train of three express coaches. * When Gordon is in Tidmouth Sheds his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Gordon's Snow Show In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Gordon al Mando he:גורדון לוקח אחריות pl:Gabryś Rządzi ru:Гордон хвастунишка Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video